


The breaking point

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 19 year old ambrogio, Ancient Greece, Angst, Ghost Jace, I feel like jace would change his age as a ghost so that he can visit ambrogio at his breaking point, Original Character(s), Other, ambrogio - Freeform, ambrogio gets lied to, ambrogio needs a hug, ghost jace just wants to give ambrogio a hug even though he would go right through ambrogio, hermes mentioned, jace - Freeform, kronos mentioned, kronos mentioned but ambrogio doesn't say his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: after 7 months of doing Kronos's work, A 19-year-old Ambrogio is backstabbed by Kronos and is at his breaking point.





	The breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my Ocs jace and ambrogio. hope you enjoy.

A loud scream of anguish rang out in the empty cave as sunlight spilled into the cave’s entrance. In the cave, a 19-year-old Ambrogio fell to his knees with his hands gripping the dirt on the cave floor as his slightly long blond hair falls to the side of his face. With his head down, tears of betrayal and manipulation fell down his cheeks, landing on the back of his hands.

 

He didn’t care that his chiton was getting dirty. He didn’t care about anything else. He only cared that he’s been lied to and manipulated for the past seven months. “You…you lied to me! I did everything you asked of me! You said that you would grant me my wish of bringing him back! You lied to me! I should have listened to my father!” He yelled into the empty cave.

 

The cave lets out an echo as Ambrogio finished yelling.  Once the echo ended, the only sound coming from the cave was the drops of water coming down from the stalagmites on the ceiling of the cave.

 

Ambrogio let out a heartbreaking sob as he listened to the water droplets fall onto the cave floor. He watched as the dirt that he gripped got on the inside of his nail beds.  “I-I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he sobbed out quietly as his shoulders being to shake.

 

                                                                                                                  ____________________             

                              

A transparent ghostly figure sits down with his back against Ambrogio’s. The ghostly figure looked around the same age as Ambrogio. He was wearing a chiton. His blond hair with purple tips was past his shoulders and his bronze colored skin looked transparent as he leans his back against the 19-year-old. The ghostly figure turned his head over his shoulder slightly.

 

The ghostly figure just watched as Ambrogio continued to cry. He watched with heartbreak and pity in his violet colored eyes as he listened to the cries that his best friend was saying.

 

“I’m sorry.” Ambrogio sobbed. “I want to hear your sweet voice again. I want to see your face and how it glows in the sunlight again. I want to see your smile. I just want to see you again, Jace.”

 

As he hears these words coming out of Ambrogio’s lips, he turns his head back as he curls himself up into a ball. These words of longing. These words of heartbreak.

 

Jace just wanted to let Ambrogio know. He just wanted to let him know that he knows. That he knows that his beloved best friend misses him dearly.  He just wanted to hug him and tell him it was going to be fine. But he knew that he couldn’t, so he just had to listen to the heartbreaking words that Ambrogio was saying.

 

 _Amphi.._ Jace thought as he felt a tear run down his cheek. 

 

                                                                                                           ——————————————

 

As his shoulders shake from his sobs, Ambrogio wraps his arms around himself not caring for the dirt on his hands or under his nail beds.  He leans his head forward as it touches the floor of the cave.

 

“I’m sorry…Jace” He sobbed out as tears continued to run down his cheeks and onto the cave floor.


End file.
